Improvement in the play of golf depends to a large degree on the improvement of the golfers swing. Increased distance in golf shots is known to result from increases in club head speed at the time of impact with the ball. Much effort is devoted to improvement of swing technique with a goal of increasing club head or club swing speed. Instruments have been proposed to measure the swing speed and to thereby assist the golfer by evaluating the results of the efforts to improve swing technique.
It has also appreciated that speed of the club head isn't the only factor of importance in improving a golfer's swing and improving the golfer's overall game and golf score. The rhythm of the swing also affects the energy transferred to the ball and the accuracy of the golf shot. Devices for measuring this rhythm have also been proposed.
The instruments proposed to assist the golfer in developing a golf swing have suffered from complexity and borne a high cost. This has limited their utility for the average golfer. The instruments proposed have also been difficult to operate, making it inconvenient for the golfer to use without assistance or without interrupting the practice exercise.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved instrumentation in the measurement of swing parameters in the play and practice of golf.